Complicated
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love? SOH sequel
1. Adam or Randy?

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**A/N: I've kind of got it in first person, if you don't like it and prefer it in third then let me know, I can change it:D**

**Chapter 1: **

I It was nearly time for the flight, the pair stood up. My phone beeped. **Holly I'm sorry, you were right. Candice was a bitch and a liar, you were right. I'm so sorry I was just upset about before. Holly don't leave, I love you. I love you so much Holly, please don't leave with him, I love you. Randy X**

I reread the text over and over again. 1 minute. In 1 minute the last few months flashed before my eyes.

I had come to the WWE to be with my family. I had dated John, he left me for a pregnant woman, Ashley but I made up with her later. Then there was Cody, a one night stand after my heartbreak from John.

Then Craig Wright, the teacher me and my best friend Tiffany had an affair with came back into our lives. Neither of us knew the other was sleeping with him. When we found out we went to him and he attacked us. We escaped. But he never got charged. Then he found me, he raped me. He made me pregnant. I had no choice but to have an abortion with Tiffany by my side. Not even my brother Daniel knew. He had disappeared around this time, he went off to Iraq, see he was in the army.

Then back to my love life. Adam Copeland. An amazing guy, the guy who taught me to love again. He was great and I did love him. Then I got closer to Randy, I didn't realise it but I fell for him. But it was too late. I was pregnant and so was his girlfriend Candice. We could never be together. I lost my baby and Randy was by my side. The following day we kissed, I ran away, I found out Candice was faking it, Randy said some hurtful things at that point. I had to get away. After all I had just found out my best friend and brother were a couple behind my back.

I got Adam to take me to the airport, we were going to start a new life together in Dubai, he had a flat there. It was going to be perfect, he would go to RAW, I wouldn't return. It was perfect until that text.

Randy loved me. He loved me. I held my holly necklace. It was a chain and a pendant. All was in white gold. The pendant was in the shape of two holly leaves and berries, with one diamond in each of the four berries. On the leaves it read, "Always and Forever princess. It was a Christmas present from Randy. Randy. What was I doing? Did I really want to go with Adam?

"Holly, that was our plane. We have to board," Adam said.

I looked at him. I was shaking.

"Holly what's wrong?" Adam asked me, dropping his hand luggage.

"I can't," I whispered.

"Can't what?" Adam asked. "You don't want to leave? Holly, talk to me, Holly."

I just looked at him. I thought I was imagining things when I thought I saw Daniel and Tiffany running towards me. I was in tears, when I realised it was them. Daniel had punched Adam, he was bleeding on the floor.

"I warned you mess with my little sister and you'll regret it!" Daniel said as he kicked him. Tiffany pulled him away.

Then Tiffany hugged me, she saw the tears, "Guess you figured it out huh?"

I looked at her, "What?"

Tiffany showed me a picture. I looked at it. Torrie and Adam, together.

More tears flowed, I turned around and walked out the arena, Tiffany and Daniel beside me. This could not be happening. He had cheated on me. I had refused to cheat on him but he did it.

I sat in the taxi.

"Holz, if you didn't know then why didn't you go on the plane?" Daniel asked.

I handed him my phone to read the text.

"Oh," Daniel said.

Tiffany was in tears, she hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry about the baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry."

I looked at her, "I'm sorry." I replied slowly. "I want you two to be together."

They both hugged me. Yet the feeling of emptiness hadn't left me.

"You can be with Randy now," Tiffany said after a while.

I nodded. I didn't know if I really could.

When we entered the hotel, Randy was there waiting in the lobby. I was in pieces, I looked a mess, yet he came up to me and hugged me.

"We need to talk," I whispered.

He nodded in agreement as we all headed to my hotel room which I never even cancelled. I had forgotten, maybe it was fate. I sat down on the chair looking out the window.

"I need…coffee," Tiffany said softly. "Come on Danny."

Daniel sighed as he left the room.

Randy sat opposite me. How many times have we been here? Him sitting opposite me, when I needed him?

**FLASHBACKS**

"**Randy if I tell you this, promise me you won't tell anyone," Holly said after ages of crying, slowly wiping away her tears.**

**Randy nodded, "I swear Holly, trust me."**

**X X X X X X**

"**Holly," he whispered as he sat down on the floor beside her.**

"**I'm…I'm scared," she whispered to him as he hugged her.**

"**I'm here Holly," Randy said to her. "Come on babe."**

**X X X X **

**Randy held her, "I'm here babe, I'm listening If you wanna continue."**

**Holly smiled at him, "Don't call me babe."**

**Randy grinned as she stopped crying, taking a deep breath to continue.**

**X X X X **

"**Thanks," she grinned taking the mask back off. "Come in and close the door."**

"**My my Holly, I don't think John will like this!" Randy smirked cockily.**

"**Haha," Holly rolled her eyes.**

"**You okay?" he asked.**

"**Thank you Randy, for listening to me that day for being there," Holly smiled as she hugged him.**

"**I'm always here Holly."**

"**So am I, if you ever need a friend I'm here," She smiled at him, letting go of the hug.**

**X X X X X X**

**END OF FLASHBACKS **

And that was only a few times. We had fallen for each other, and here we are.

"I got your message," I started.

He looked up, "I meant it."

"I know Randy, I know you did."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered with tears in my eyes. "But I can't do this, not yet."

He nodded.

"I don't care about Adam but I just lost my baby, I guess I'm not over it. My hand still automatically goes to my stomach, I still have dreams about the baby, I still want that baby but I can't have…" I stopped.

"I get it, take as long as you want Holly, I know it'll take time to get over it, but I'm going to be here, as a friend if that's what you want."

"That is what I want and Randy no secrets, I want us to be honest, I don't want lies. I don't want secrets, I have had enough of them to last me a lifetime."

Randy thought about it, "I guess that means, I have to tell you something."

I looked into his eyes. Please please please not something too bad.

"The day of your miscarriage…" he stopped.

"Carry on," I urged him, I needed to know.

"I went to talk to the doctor, he said you may have lost the baby through natural causes or…"

"Or?" I knew the answer.

"You were given a pill which induces a miscarriage," Randy finished.

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"He wants you to take a test in the next few weeks, to see if there is a trace of a drug in your blood."

I nodded, "I need my records and I need…"

"I've got everything, we just need to book an appointment, I'm sure we can get an emergency appointment with the doctors here and get the results in a day or two."

Who would do it? Who would give me a pill to make me lose my baby? Who would have no heart, who would do that?

"I'll make an appointment for you in the morning," Randy said hugging me. "It's going to be okay."

If someone did make me lose my baby it will never be okay again.

**A/N: hey guys! Here is the sequel! I think I'm changing back to third person in the next chapter!**

**Anyways hope you like this!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	2. Please Forgive Me

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**A/N: I'm going back to third person because I want to lol, or else all my stories are too similar! **

**Chapter 2: **

Holly sat in the waiting room. She hated waiting. Waiting rooms it reminds her of the day of the abortion. The clock's tick tock echoes throughout the room. She waited, patient after patient went in for a blood test, everyone except her. She was missing the Royal Rumble, she'd be back on RAW next week or even the week after, she wanted some time of, but none of that mattered to her, right now she wanted the blood test, over and done with. She had told Tiffany and Daniel who were shocked.

Randy was beside her, he held her hand, as she waited, she had completely forgotten he was there. He had made the appointment, he had said he'd be there for her.

"Miss McMahon," the receptionist called.

Holly stood up, she had told Randy earlier that she wanted to get the test over with alone. She sat down in the seat, the nurse wasn't friendly, Holly wasn't bothered. The fact that someone could do this to the baby was still in her head. She prayed it was just natural causes, she couldn't do this. She couldn't face it. The needle went into her arm, the blood was taken.

"Results will be sent to…" The nurse looked at the record, "WWE Doctors, in no more then a week."

Holly nodded as Holly left.

"Done?" Randy asked.

Holly nodded.

"You wanna go back to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"No," Holly replied. She walked to the car and sat in the passenger seat, Randy sat in the driver's seat.

"Where to?" Randy asked.

"Away from this pain," Holly replied sadly.

Randy nodded, as he began to drive.

X X X X X

"He left you, and he will regret it," Torrie Wilson said.

"No, I don't want him to pay, I want her to pay, I want her to regret everything and drive them so far apart that he comes back to me," Candice snarled.

"What you have in mind?" Torrie asked.

"I'm not too sure, but we start little, we build up, but the key is that we don't get caught."

"No we can't get caught, but I think I have an idea to start with."

"This is why you're my best mate Torrie," Candice smiled.

"Yea I know, anyway I better go, I wanna comfort Adam." Torrie grinned.

"Keep him close we might need him," Candice said.

"I know," Torrie replied before heading out of the door.

X X X X X X

Sammie sighed, she sat at the bar, early in the morning.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Vodka, on the rocks," Sammie said.

"Make that two," Ken sat down beside her.

The bartender nodded.

"So drowning your sorrows?" Sammie asked.

Ken nodded, "Tiff and Daniel."

"Who would have thought?"

"Not me, I thought he was distant and maybe found someone else, but not her."

"So they cheated on us, that much is obvious."

"Duh Ken," Sammie drank her drink and asked for another. "And I was really falling for him."

"I was in love – still am, I can't help it can I," Ken sighed.

Sammie raised her glass, "Here's to a fucked up love life."

Ken toasted with her before they drank.

X X X X X X

Randy parked the car, it was a place in the woods, by a cliff, but there was a fence there.

"Where are we?" Holly asked.

"Away from everything," Randy said. "Get out of the car."

Holly did so as did Randy.

"No one can hear you, scream, cry, shout, or just stand, just express your emotions," Randy said staring directly ahead of him.

Holly screamed.

"Better?" Randy asked.

"Yea," Holly smiled.

Randy sat up on the bonnet of the car as did Holly.

"I am sorry for what I said to you that day on Raw," Randy stated.

"I know, it's in the past," Holly said. "We all make mistakes Randy, we can't dwell on them forever."

"I guess not."

"Were you in love with Candice?"

"No."

"Honestly."

"I was never in love with her, I was with her because she was carrying my child so I thought."

"I loved Adam, then I found out I had feelings for you, truth is it wasn't real love, he just got me to move on."

"Moving on is good."

"It hurts you doesn't it, that he helped me."

Randy looked at her, "Yea it does, but the point is you've moved on."

"You helped me as well Randy, you were always there for me and I won't forget that. I'm not giving the credit to Adam because truth is it was your friendship that was there when I needed it."

"And it will always be here, no matter what," Randy held her hand.

"I wanna be with you Randy, properly, but I'm not ready."

"I know I get it, I don't mind. It is fine. I can wait, for real love."

"You're really the best Randy,"

"I've been told," Randy grinned. "I should get you back."

Holly nodded as they drove back to the hotel. He dropped her off to her room, "I'll talk to you later Holly."

"Yea, thanks for being there for me," Holly hugged him before she entered her room.

She changed her clothes when there was a knock on the door. She assumed it was Tiffany or Daniel so when she opened it and saw Adam, she was shocked.

"Get lost," Holly said before trying to close the door.

"Holly please, let me in, hear me out and then kick me out if you want, please." Adam begged.

Holly sighed as she let him in.

"What?" Holly said, "What do you want to say?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? For breaking my heart? For not being there when I lost my baby? For cheating on me? For getting caught? Which bit?" Holly shouted.

"I'm sorry for breaking heart, for never being there, for hurting you, Holly I loved you, I still love you and I will always love you. I have never felt like this…"

"So why were you on top of Torrie Wilson?"

"Because…because I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of you and Randy, your relationship, your strong friendship, I thought you cheated on me, I thought…I didn't think that's the truth."

"That's one thing you got right, you don't think. You know what happened with Craig, you know I've been the other woman, and I never wanted that again! You knew all that and yet you believed I cheated! YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME!"

"I made a mistake, we all make them!"

"You cheated on me Adam, how am I meant to forgive that and move on?"

"I know it'll take time…"

"Why Torrie?"

"What?" Adam asked.

"Out of all the women in the world, why her, why Torrie? If it was a stranger, a one night stand I'd get it? Why Torrie and how long?"

"A month, it was a month and I don't know why her."

"A month? So you told me you loved me and got into her bed, you asked me to move in with you while she was probably there! Had a good laugh at me behind my back?" Holly was shouting again. He tried to hold her, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"No…Holly it was never like that! I'm an idiot, I'm a complete idiot. I am so so sorry."

"Do you think sorry will work, I can't even understand this, I can't. What attracted you to her?"

"I don't know!"

"SOMETHING MUST HAVE ATTRACTED YOU TO HER!" Holly screamed! "Was she easy, is that why you went for her? Did she not have a past like me?"

"No it wasn't like that, it wasn't. I guess she was not like you, she was different, just for fun, she didn't mean anything."

"I hate that line! I hate it!"

"I'm sorry."

"Adam your on a roll aren't you, with your sorry's. I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for that, you know what Adam I'm sorry that we ever met!"

"Holly you don't mean that."

"Yes I do Adam, I mean it."

"Please Holly forgive me, please."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you, I want us to move on, I want us to forget about this, I know we can because we are good together, there is no other couple like us," Adam grabbed Holly's hand. "Please forgive me. Give me another chance."

**A/N: Right so is Holly venerable? Will she forgive Adam? **

**I luv Adam btw but he can make such an easy bad guy! Lol!**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter and if you wanna know what happens, well REVIEW!**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	3. No More Running Away

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 3:**

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you, I want us to move on, I want us to forget about this, I know we can because we are good together, there is no other couple like us," Adam grabbed Holly's hand. "Please forgive me. Give me another chance."

Holly looked at his face. He was serious, "You lost your chance Adam, get out."

"Holly."

"GET OUT!" Holly screamed. She must have been loud, because Daniel was banging on the door. She headed towards the door when Adam grabbed me and pushed her against the wall.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME FOR RANDY FUCKING ORTON!" He shouted. "YOUR MINE!"

Holly screamed.

Tiffany had a room card, Randy and Daniel pushed past her and entered the room. Randy got the first punch, Adam was falling to the ground, Daniel grabbed him and knocked him out. Holly ran to Randy, in tears.

"It's okay," Randy whispered as he lead her out of the room with a nod to Daniel who called security.

Tiffany waited with Daniel. Randy led Holly to the hotel bar and bought her a drink before sitting there selves at the booth.

"He…came in and asked for a second chance," Holly whispered.

Randy remained silent waiting for Holly to continue.

"I said no way…he grabbed me and said I can't leave him…I can't leave him for you…he said I'm his…Craig…" Holly whispered.

"No Holly," Randy said firmly, "He is not like Craig. Adam may be a lot of things but he would never do that and Craig is gone, he's locked up. You're safe."

"Why did he say that? Why did he have to remind of that? Now, after all this time, he said those words and all I remember is…" Holly trailed off.

Randy held Holly's hand over the table, "I know it's hard to let go but keeping hold of the past will keep you back. You'll hold back from everything, you'll be scared all the time and you'll miss out on stuff you shouldn't miss out. You remember how it was when you were scared all the time, how you broke down randomly…"

"I don't want that."

"Then we have to find a way to let the past go."

"I have let it go but the baby…the reminders…they'll always be there."

"I know that's why anytime you feel like that come to me, we'll do something stupid, something random and make you forget all about it."

"Your amazing Randy," Holly whispered, holding his hand tighter, she was right next to him, she turned to look into his eyes slowly, he was gorgeous.

"Look who it is, the happy couple," Candice snarled.

Holly turned to face her as did Randy.

"Get lost Candice," Randy said.

"Or what huh Randy? You gonna hit a woman?" Candice asked.

"No he doesn't hit women, but I do," Tiffany said. "So fuck off bitch or I'll knock your remaining brain cells out of you!"

Candice gave her a dirty look and walked away. Tiffany and Daniel sat down.

"Security took him away." Daniel said.

Holly nodded.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked Holly.

"Yea," Holly nodded.

"We should have a girls night tonight get your mind of things?" Tiffany asked.

"That actually sounds good," Holly replied, she looked at Randy, "Letting go."

Randy smirked, "So you do listen to me?"

"Yea sometimes," Holly replied, playing with her drink, she felt Daniel's eyes on her. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Daniel asked.

Randy looked at Tiff, "Tiff I think you need a drink."

"Yea I do," she replied getting up.

"I am, I was scared I was shitting myself, he reminded me of Craig but then Randy said Adam's a lot of things but not that, and that I have to let go. I was only remembering because of the baby and stuff and I need to…" Holly spoke fast.

"Talk slower? Relax?" Daniel suggested.

Holly smiled weakly. "I have to get my life back and deal with everything as it comes because there is no point worrying."

"What ever happens with the test results, whatever comes along in your life I want you to know I am here, I'm not planning to run away or anything not anymore," Daniel smiled.

"Great, because I won't be doing any more runners either," Holly smiled.

"Good because that tradition of ours should be removed," Daniel laughed.

"No more runners," Holly smiled as she looked over to the bar, "There's no reason to run."

Daniel followed her gaze. He smiled, "He is a good guy."

"You never liked him before," Holly said softly. "Before."

"Yea when I met him he was…cocky but he seems like a nice guy."

"He is," Holly said. "I'm not ready…not yet."

Randy looked over and smiled.

"But I will be," Holly said.

Randy and Tiffany walked back over.

"So, girls night on then?" Tiffany asked breaking the silence.

Holly nodded.

"Us guys should…do something," Daniel suggested.

Randy was a little shocked but nodded, "Sure guess we could get a few guys together especially if the girls are busy."

X X X X X X X

THAT NIGHT…THE GIRL'S NIGHT…

Trish, Lita, Maria, Tiffany, Victoria, Melina, Mickie, Lillian and Holly were in Holly's suite.

"We haven't done this for ages!" Trish grinned.

Lita smiled, she looked at Holly, "Sammie said no to coming?"

"She's not over it yet," Holly whispered so Tiffany couldn't hear.

Lillian was passing around champagne.

"SO I want to know the latest gossip," Maria smirked.

"You've been with Trish too long," Mickie laughed.

"I resent that," Trish smirked. "But yea I wanna know the latest gossip on everyone's love life."

Lita sighed, "Well me and Dave aren't working, so I ended it this morning."

"WHAT?" Maria gasped.

"WHY?" Melina asked.

"Turns out we don't have a lot in common and he's not the one for me, especially since he may like someone else," Lita said, then she looked at Lillian. "You can go for it."

"What?" Lillian asked.

"Well it's obvious he likes you and you like him and truth is I'm past all of that, so you can have him if you want," Lita smiled.

Lillian was shocked, "No cat fight?"

Lita laughed, "No."

Everyone was surprised at the red head, there was a time she would cat fight for her man and always she won.

"You interested in someone else?" Tiffany asked.

Lita smirked, "Maybe."

"Like who?" Holly asked.

"Well you all will find out another time," Lita smirked.

"Li!" Trish argued.

"Um…Chris Jericho," Lita confessed.

"Awwww," the girls all smiled.

"Forget me, Holly you and Randy," Lita smiled.

"Me and Randy, well we're friends who are attracted to each other but I'm not ready, not after my pregn…" Holly let it slip.

"You were pregnant?" Maria asked.

"When?" Lillian asked.

"With Adam, I lost the baby," Holly sighed.

Lita hugged her, "I guess Adam didn't know."

"Why do you say that?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, when that slut Candice was pregnant he ran a mile!" Trish replied.

"No, he told me he told you Li that he wanted the baby," Holly said.

"He never said that," Lita sighed.

"But you said he was a good guy…" Holly began.

"I meant he was a decent guy to be with to have fun," Lita sighed again. "I'm so sorry Holly."

Holly smiled, "You know what Li, its in the past, I don't care about Adam Copeland!"

"Good riddance!" Tiffany raised her glass.

"Great, let's bitch about Candice, that two faced cow!" Trish began.

"Have you seen her eyes when she tries the angry look?" Maria asked.

"And her nose!" Melina gasped.

X X X X X

Boys Night…

Randy, Daniel, John, Jeff, Cody, Johnny Nitro and Shawn Michaels were at the bar. Hunter had gone back home with Stephanie.

"Nice place," John said.

"Yea," Cody replied.

"So Rhodes, how many more women have you added to your list, surpassed Orton yet?" Nitro asked.

"Actually, I've added no one except Maria again," Cody replied.

"You going back on the list or something?" Jeff asked.

"No I think…I like Maria," Cody replied.

"Did he just say he likes Maria?" Shawn asked.

"Looks like no one will ever surpass me," Randy grinned as they all headed to a booth.

"Yea yea, well your with Holly now so," John said.

"No we're not together, she's not ready," Randy replied.

"What's that mean? You're free?" John asked.

"No as in…no I'm not free," Randy answered.

"So you and Tiff," John looked at Daniel.

"Yea, problem with that?" Daniel asked.

"No I thought you just hated her," John shrugged.

"Well…a fine line between love and hate," Daniel grinned.

"Philosophical," Shawn smirked.

"I need more beer," John said.

"Orton and me will get it," Daniel offered.

Randy got up, the others watched as they headed to the bar.

"Listen mate, don't hurt my sister, she really loves you," Daniel said.

"And I love Holly." Randy replied.

"I know you do but you hurt her mate and I'll hurt you."

"I saw what you did to Adam, trust me I am not planning to hurt her."

No Randy wasn't planning to hurt Holly but someone else was, someone in the form of Candice and Torrie who were still scheming, to get Randy back…

**A/N: Here you go guys, the next chapter! And I promise more drama is on its way! Thanks for all the reviews! Make sure you review this and then I'll post another update.**

**My exams on the 30****th**** so I think I can get one or two more updates before that, one minimum so bare with me:D**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	4. Finally Together

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 4:**

Holly didn't get the results back in a week, apparently there was a mix up and she had to go for the test again, they were taking their time. After missing one episode of RAW and a PPV, Holly had decided she would appear on RAW, she needed to get back to normal. Stephanie had explained that Tiffany and Daniel were an on screen couple and had been for two weeks, and Daniel had come to RAW and wanted to look after Holly who would no longer be the Princess of Darkness. Daniel and Tiffany would face John Cena and Maria, and Edge and Beth Phoenix. Randy would be ring side as all three men were possible number one contenders. Holly would come out and help Tiffany and Daniel, and catching Randy's eye. Daniel would begin to get his revenge on Edge for hurting his sister.

"Understood?" Stephanie asked.

Holly nodded.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" Stephanie asked.

"For the last time I'm sure," Holly replied.

RAW had started, Holly left Stephanie's office and was going in the direction of hers and Tiffany's locker room when Sammie got in her way.

"Sammie," Holly said. "How are you?"

"Great," Sammie replied. "How do you expect?"

Holly sighed, "Sorry was just asking."

"Well don't!" Sammie said angrily.

She was pushing Holly too far, "Fine Dan and Tiff went behind your back, bad move. Everyone gets hurt, people get cheated on! I did! So stop acting angry at the people who haven't done anything to you!" Holly said before walking away.

Sammie was shocked and taken back. _Am I being a bitch? _She knocked on Ken's locker room.

"Come in," Ken said.

Sammie walked in and smiled.

"Hey," Ken smiled at her.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Just ran into Holly," Sammie sighed. "She told me a few home truths."

"Like?"

"Like I'm not the only one in the world suffering," Sammie sighed. "I don't love him, I just…I wanna move on."

Ken nodded, "I know what you mean."

"I better head back to the diva locker room." Sammie smiled. "Good luck out there Ken."

X X X X X X X

"So you know the plan?" Torrie asked Candice.

"Yep pretend to wanna talk to Randy, you call me when Holly's outside, I walk out grinning and maybe fix my top or something," Candice smirked.

"Little bitch is gonna get her heart broken, boo hoo!" Torrie laughed.

"Slut and bitch," Candice corrected as her and Torrie sat in the diva locker room.

They had no idea that Sammie was by the door and had heard everything. But what would Sammie do?

X X X X X X

Holly smiled as she entered the locker room, Tiffany was in her match gear.

"Holz!" Tiffany hugged her. "How are you?"

"Great," Holly grinned. "You high?"

"On Pepsi!" Tiffany smirked.

Holly laughed and so did Tiffany. Daniel walked in and grinned, "Aww you too are laughing again."

"I drank Pepsi!" Tiffany smirked.

Daniel grinned, "Idiot."

"Bigger idiot!" Tiffany argued putting on her white boots. She was in a white halter neck top and black shorts.

Holly looked over to her costume, which was normal again. She would be wearing black and baby pink. She wouldn't be in leather, just normal clothes. She was to wear a black mini skirt, a pink spaghetti neck top and black boots with pink laces.

Daniel pecked Tiffany on the lips, "Main event time."

"Come on then," Tiffany smiled.

"Good luck," Holly called after them.

She smiled as she changed. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was proper red again, she liked this, being herself.

She heard someone whistle behind her. It was Randy.

"Beautiful," he grinned.

"Thanks," Holly blushed.

"Cute," Randy smiled.

Holly blushed again, "Shut up."

"I better go, the others are in the ring," Randy smiled. "See you out there."

"See ya," Holly whispered.

She hated it when he said something so sweet that she'd melt. She loved him. She was ready, she knew it, soon she and him would be together.

She watched the monitor as the wrestling began. She hoped and prayed that tomorrow when her results came back, they would be negative. She liked a normal life, she liked this. No drama.

It was her cue, the referee was down.

ON SCREEN

John Cena and Maria had been eliminated. Beth was taking care of Tiffany. Edge and Daniel were exchanging punches in front of Randy by the announcers table. Randy walked around them so he was on leaning on the barrier on the right side of the ring. He watched as Holly came running into the ring. She grabbed Beth by the hair and began to exchange punches with her.

"Is that Holly McMahon?" JR asked.

"She's no longer all dark! She's taking it to Beth Phoenix! Beth is down!" King cried.

The fans were erupting. Holly got onto the turnbuckle.

"DARKSAULT!" JR said. The move was just a normal moonsault.

The fans went mad.

Daniel got into the ring, he hugged Holly. Holly nodded to Tiffany. She got out of the ring on the right side. She was grinning as Tiffany went for the cover. Another referee came down to the ring. 1…2…3.

Holly jumped for joy. Randy moved forward and stood next to her, "Nice moonsault."

Holly faced him, he grinned as he headed back to the announcer's table and grabbed his title.

"Did Randy just compliment Holly McMahon?" JR asked.

"Looks like it, the lady killer has a victim in mind!" King smirked.

Daniel and Tiffany exited the ring, Randy entered. Daniel, Tiffany and Holly stopped at the ramp where they all raised there hands in victory. Randy smirked at them from the ring and raised his title. Daniel kissed Tiffany, Holly kept eye contact with Randy, she grinned as RAW went off air.

END OF RAW

Backstage, Holly was giggling, "I loved that!"

"I bet you did!" Tiffany smirked.

"Shut up!" Holly smiled as Randy came through the curtains.

"That was fun," Randy smiled.

Holly blushed.

"We all need to change," Daniel said.

"Right, I'll come to your locker room after I change," Holly smiled as Daniel and Tiffany walked away.

"You look hot, don't change," Randy grinned.

Holly playfully punched him before walking away.

Randy entered his locker room, Candice was standing there, "Randy please let's talk."

"Get out Candice." Randy said sternly. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I love you!" Candice persisted.

"I don't love you, I never have!"

"You want me Randy, I know you do and sooner or later you'll come running back!" Candice said. "No one can give you what I gave you!"

"Yea no one can fake a pregnancy and hurt me like that!" Randy argued.

Candice's phone beeped. "Fine when your ready to come around and forgive me, I'm here."

Candice walked out she could see Holly from the corner of her eye.

Holly watched as Candice pushed her hair back, and fixed her top. Holly couldn't believe it. She waited a few minutes as Candice walked away. Holly froze on the spot. After ten minutes she knocked on Randy's locker room. She was angry.

"Holly," Randy smiled letting her in.

"Don't Holly me! What was she doing in here?" Holly asked.

"Being a bitch," Randy replied.

"What ever, she looked so smug when she left!"

"Holly!" Randy said. "Nothing like that happened!"

"THEN WHY DID SHE LOOK SO HAPPY?" Holly shouted.

Sammie walked in without knocking, she could hear them outside.

"What?" Holly asked.

"I heard Candice and Torrie talking, about how Candice would walk in here do whatever and then walk out looking like something had happened between her and Randy so you would get the wrong idea and…he'd come back to her," Sammie said.

Holly was stunned.

"Thanks Sammie," Randy smiled.

"I better go," she smiled as she left.

Holly looked at Randy, "Randy, I'm so sorry. I just…I jumped to conclusions."

"You don't trust me."

"I do but I'm scared of getting my heartbroken…I'm sorry."

"You were jealous," Randy smirked.

"No I wasn't!" Holly argued.

"You were," Randy grinned.

"Shut up!" Holly turned her back on him.

Randy grabbed her, he turned her around and pushed her against the wall before kissing her fiercely. Randy pulled back and walked away from her.

"What was that?" Holly asked.

"A kiss," Randy grinned. "Just a kiss."

Holly smirked, she walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

"What was that?" Randy asked, wrapping his arms around Holly's waist.

"Just a kiss," Holly replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Randy leaned in and kissed her again, slow and first and then faster, deeper and more intense.

Finally, they were together.

**A/N: Last COMPLICATED update until after Wednesday (final exam day), so review and I will update on Wednesday:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	5. Test Results

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 5:**

Holly was still in the locker room as Randy showered and changed. To say she was happy was an understatement. She had her guy, the one, true love, soul mate, call it what you want but she had Randy and that was all she needed. She knew he would be beside her, every step of the way, he loved and she loved him. She smiled as he emerged from the back of the locker room. He was dressed and ready to go.

He kissed her lightly when she stood up.

"Are you sure your ready for a relationship?" Randy asked.

Holly nodded, "Yea I am. I guess I was being stupid, I didn't need to be alone, I needed someone with me. You."

He kissed her again, "Come on then babe."

"Seriously, how many times have I told you not to call me babe?" Holly grinned.

"Too many…babe," Randy grinned as he opened the door for her.

Holly hit him playfully. She held his hand as they walked down the corridors. She smirked as she walked past Candice and Torrie, both their jaws hit the floor.

X X X X X X

"Why didn't the plan work?" Torrie asked.

"I can't believe this! I came out of there looking like I had just fucked the guy and here they are holding hands!" Candice said angrily.

"Looks like we're just gonna have to take this up a notch."

Candice nodded. Deep down she knew her and Torrie were just any divas, they couldn't execute a proper revenge could they?

X X X X X X

"Their faces," Holly whispered as they walked past Candice and Torrie.

"Priceless," Randy smirked and kissed her lightly.

"Maybe the bitch will stay out of our way now!" Holly smiled.

"I'm sorry did you two just…kiss?" Tiffany asked as she and Daniel spotted them in the parking lot.

"Well we're officially a couple," Holly replied.

"About time," Tiffany hugged Holly. "Yay."

Daniel looked at Randy, giving him the warning look. Randy smiled in response.

"Should we go now?" Daniel asked.

Holly turned around, Ken and Sammie were heading to their rental which just happened to be parked beside Daniel's rental.

"Hey Sammie," Holly said to her, the others watched on. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Sammie replied, "And you were right…before."

Holly smiled, "I know you've been through a lot and I really owe you one."

Sammie smiled as she looked at Daniel and Tiffany, "Truth is I'm over it. I knew Daniel was never really in love with me and deep down nor was I. Life's too short to hold grudges."

Tiffany smiled at her.

"Not saying I'm going to be your best friend again, just yet but I'm getting over it," Sammie replied.

Ken nodded to them. He wasn't completely over it, not yet.

"So we'll see you around," Tiffany smiled to both of them.

"Yea, see ya," Sammie smiled.

"Bye," Ken replied.

Tiffany, Daniel, Randy and Holly got into there car.

"Well their getting over it," Tiffany smiled.

Daniel nodded, "That's a good thing then."

"It is, Sammie's a great person," Holly smiled as she looked over at Randy who was in the passenger's seat.

They made small talk as they headed back to the hotel. When they arrived Daniel and Tiffany went to their room. Randy walked Holly to hers.

"Right so…goodnight," Randy smiled as he kissed her deeply.

"Come in," Holly whispered. "Stay."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked playing with her hair.

"Yea I am," Holly smiled as she opened the door. Randy followed her.

X X X X X X X

The next morning…

Holly woke up slowly, she got out of the bed slowly. Randy was still asleep. Usually she waited before taking the next step with guys but Randy…well they had waited too long to be together, she refused to waste more time.

She entered the shower and slowly changed into her jeans and t-shirt. She was shocked to see Randy was still asleep. She sat beside him, "Randy," she whispered.

Randy moved a little.

"Randy, wake up," Holly said.

Randy turned over and continued to sleep. Holly sighed, great. She looked to the bathroom. She grabbed the vase on the side of the room, she took out the plastic flowers and entered the bathroom. She filled it up with cold water. She grinned as she stood over Randy and poured it over his head. Randy jumped up and screamed. Holly laughed.

"You evil…" Randy said as he grabbed Holly and pushed her onto the bed.

Holly laughed, "You wouldn't wake up."

"Well I'm awake now," Randy smirked as he kissed Holly.

"Get off!" Holly giggled. "I just took a shower!"

"So did I apparently," Randy grinned as he shook his head and water spread onto Holly.

Holly screamed.

"Your own medicine," Randy grinned.

Holly's phone began to ring as Randy kissed her neck.

"Hello," Holly said.

"Miss McMahon, this is Doctor Clarence from the General," the man on the other end said.

Holly pushed Randy off, "Hi Doctor, are my results in?"

"Yes they are, I would like you to come in today around 1.30 this afternoon, is that okay?"

"Yea that's fine," I replied.

"See you then goodbye," The doctor said.

Holly sighed.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"The doctor, they have the results," Holly sighed.

"That's a good thing, atleast this will put an end to this," Randy replied.

"Or it might open another can of worms," Holly sighed.

"Then we'll face it together," Randy said.

"Yea," Holly smiled. "You need a shower."

Randy smiled as he entered he bathroom.

Holly sat on the end of the bed. _Am I going to be able to face it? If someone did kill my baby. Why can't I have a drama free life? _

The time went slow. Holly sat and watched the clock. Tiffany and Daniel came over, but Holly wasn't in the mood to talk to them. Randy sat with her until finally it was half noon and they left the hotel. They waited in the waiting room until the receptionist called them in.

"Well, what did the test say?" Randy asked.

Doctor Clarence looked the two, "I'm afraid there were traces of the miscarriage drug in your blood."

Holly gasped. Another can of worms. "No, could there be a mistake?"

"I'm afraid not, the body does not make that type of drug or anything similar, so there could be no mistake," The doctor said.

I looked at Randy, he held my hand.

"Miss, this is a criminal offence and the police do need to be informed," The Doctor advised me.

"Yea when I find out who did it, I'll figure it out," Holly sighed. She walked out of the room.

"Thank you doctor," Randy said as he too left.

Holly was waiting for him. Randy hugged her tightly, "We'll face it."

"We need to go see Vince," Holly whispered.

"Yea, then we can work out who did this," Randy hugged her. Who ever it was, would pay.

**A/N: Another update! Hope you like! Keep the reviews coming! **

**xxx**


	6. Mass Breakout

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 6: **

It was Tuesday night, the Smackdown recording, Randy and Holly/ had arrived here because Vince was here. Randy told him about the test results, what had happened and obviously it was someone in the WWE because the pill must have been given to Holly at least twice, so someone here did this to her and she wanted to know who.

"We need all locker rooms checked, all lockers checked, handbags, bins and every hotel room," Vince told his two co-heads of security. "Get as many men, I don't care, just find out who did this to my niece."

Holly was sitting on the sofa, it still didn't hit her properly that someone did this. She was in complete shock. _But who would do it? Would Candice stoop this low? Candice had Randy, if she cost me the baby, I would leave Adam, it couldn't be her. As for Torrie, she wouldn't for the same reason, Candice didn't want me and Adam to break up and Torrie, she's fucking half the locker room, so its not her then who? Adam. Would he murder his own baby? No not even he would stoop that low would he?_

X X X X X X

Daniel and Tiffany had just had dinner at a restaurant, they were heading to the car when Randy called and filled them in. On the ride back to the hotel, they discussed it.

"Who would do it?" Tiffany asked. "I can't believe it! It's just so mean and cruel and twisted!"

"Adam," Daniel answered.

"No not even Adam could do this, it was his child Holly was carrying," Tiffany sighed. "Guess we'll find out soon. Poor Holly, she doesn't need this. I'd be surprised if she ever wants a child again."

"What you mean?"

"I mean the first pregnancy happened because of a rapist, the second to a man who cheated on her, first an abortion then an induced miscarriage, it's like luck and fate is against her."

"I guess."

"Maybe third time lucky," Tiffany said as they got out of the car and entered the hotel. "Or maybe…maybe she wasn't meant to have a baby with either of them."

Daniel opened the hotel room door.

"Maybe she hadn't meant the right guy and now she's with Randy and maybe he's the right gu…"Daniels lips on hers, cut her off.

"You talk so much!" Daniel said.

"Sorry," Tiffany whispered.

"No it's a good thing but Tiff what ever happens will happen and they will find who did this to Holly and when they do I'll knock them out. As for Holly and kids, she is still so young and when she is ready she'll have a baby," Daniel said. "Us talking about why she lost two of her unborn children doesn't help matters."

Tiffany sighed, "Fine your right but I'm worried about her."

"Randy said not to come to the taping there's no point and she'll see us in the morning."

Tiffany nodded, "I don't think I could get through with losing a baby."

Daniel looked at her, "So you want kids one day?"

Tiffany nodded, "Not yet but one day, don't you?"

"One day sure," Daniel replied.

Tiffany was a little unconvinced, but she dropped the matter, for now.

Daniel kissed her deeply, "Right now, I'm happy with us."

"Me too," Tiffany replied.

X X X X X

Meanwhile at SMACKDOWN…

Vince had gone to check on what security had come up with so far, Randy and Holly sat in the office.

"So this sucks," Holly sighed.

Randy looked at her, she wasn't acting too sad, too happy, like she was content. Like she knew this was life and she had to deal with it.

"So…um," Randy didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine, I'm used to this."

"This?" Randy asked.

"Yea, life dealing me something new. I mean how many things have I been through, this is just another one!" Holly sighed.

"Holly, people have to go through bad times before good times come," Randy said, hugging her.

"Well the only good thing I've got is you," Holly kissed him.

"I don't wanna argue that but you have a career which is going no where but up and a family who adore you!" Randy added.

"Sometimes it just feels like…" Holly sighed.

Randy kissed her, "Well you have a lot more then you think."

Vince entered through the door, "Nothing!" He punched the wall.

Holly looked at him. _What did I expect? No one would have it on them now._

"Come on we should get back to the hotel," Randy said to Holly.

"Yea you two better, there will be more searches, and someone will know something, we just need to find the someone," Vince said.

Holly kissed Vince on the cheek, "Thanks Uncle Vince for trying."

"I'd do anything for you, your like my daughter, you know that right," Vince asked.

"I know," Holly said before her and Randy left.

X X X X X X X

Sammie had a long workout in the morning and then shopping with Maria. She had fun and she was heading back to her hotel room when Maria decide she wanted a drink. They stopped at the local bar where Ken and Brian Kendrick were drinking.

"Hey ladies," Ken grinned.

"Hi," Sammie and Maria smiled.

"See you two have been shopping," Brian said.

"Yea we have," Maria smirked.

"You gonna show us what you got?" Ken asked.

"Let's say what we bought is not for your eyes," Sammie smirked.

"As in dirty lingerie," Brian grinned. "Give us a little peak."

"In your dreams," Sammie smiled.

"Fine, drink?" Ken asked.

Sammie nodded.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel," Maria said.

"Let me come with you," Brain offered.

"You're leaving me here alone?" Sammie asked.

"Uhum," Ken coughed.

"Oh yea him." Sammie remembered. Blonde moment.

Maria and Brian said goodbye, leaving the other two alone.

"So you and me," Ken said.

"Yep just us," Sammie replied as they took a seat. "So how come you're here?"

"It's a bar," Ken replied. "Go figure."

Sammie laughed, "Your round."

"I just bought you a drink."

"Yea but I'm a woman, what we say goes. If you argue then…we chop you balls off!"

Ken laughed, "My round then."

After a few more drinks, the two headed back to the hotel. Ken walked Sammie to her room.

"That was fun!" Ken grinned.

"Yep!" Sammie giggled as she waited outside her room. "Where's my card?"

"Here you go," Ken pulled it out of her pocket.

Sammie giggled, "Thank you."

"Right so night." Ken smiled.

"Night," Sammie whispered as she watched him walk away. She entered her room. _I am not falling for Ken. _

X X X X X X

Randy and Holly arrived at the hotel. Holly saw Adam enter the hotel bar.

"Randy, give me a minute, I'll meet you in my room," Holly said.

Randy saw Adam, "Your going to talk to him."

"He might know something," Holly kissed him lightly.

"Okay babe."

Holly smiled, "Don't call me babe, I've like told you how many times?"

"One million, and twenty seven."

Holly sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" She kissed him and let him go.

She entered the bar. Adam was getting a drink. She walked over to him.

"Holly, before you start, I'm sorry," Adam sighed. "I was a jerk and…"

"Yea I know you were but I don't care about that!" Holly replied.

"What do you want then?"

"You know what I found out today," Holly started. "That my miscarriage wasn't a miscarriage."

"What?"

"I was drugged, someone drugged me and caused me to lose my baby!"

Adam was shocked.

"Someone killed out baby and if you know who it is and you don't tell me Adam…"

"I don't know, someone killed our baby," Adam repeated.

Holly sighed, "Guess you didn't know then?"

"No I didn't," Adam replied.

"I'll leave you to it then."

Holly sighed, another dead end. She headed back up to her room. Randy was waiting, "Does he know anything?"

"No," Holly sighed as she let Randy hugged him. "Who would do this?"

"I dunno Holly," Randy kissed her forehead.

"How much more complicated can my life get?"

X X X X X X

Meanwhile at Green Trite Prison in London…

"What happened?" The head officer arrived at the scene.

"Mass breakout, more importantly, the guy in maximum security has escaped," The police officer said.

"Who was he?"

"Craig Wright."

"I heard of that case, I worked on that case. I need you to put every American airport on standby and on high alert, put all London airports and borders on red alert, Craig Wright is very dangerous."

"And this file says Holly McMahon and Tiffany Clements…" the police officer began.

"I'll fly out in one or two days, and fill them in. Right now we need sightings. If Craig Wright enters the states, we have a problem."

What they didn't know was Craig Wright was so close to entering the States and soon he would be in America.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Hope you like this! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	7. Relationships

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 7: **

Craig was out, one thing on his mind. Revenge. _Those two bitches will pay, I don't care if I get caught, hell I've already got life and there's no death penalty in London might as well get my revenge now. _He handed his fake passport in at Detroit Airport. He smiled at the woman behind the counter as he entered America. _Watch you back girls. _

He smirked as he exited the airport, he needed a place to lay low. He started walking, slowly. Payphone, he had some money on him, who would escape without grabbing there belongings. He had also attacked a cop and took his money and right now he was James Killingham. The mass breakout had been planned, there was someone in the prison belonging to a…mafia type group. They had planned it, no one knew who that men was but Craig did. He had always been nice to him, so that guy hooked Craig up, fake passport, new identity, money, anything, even a plane ticket. He smirked as he put some loose change in the payphone.

"Hello," a female voice answered.

"Analea?" he asked.

"Craig? Aren't you in jail?"

"No babe, let's say I escaped."

"Always knew you had a brain in that big head of yours. Where are you?"

"Detroit."

"My home?"

"Nearly there, once I grab a cab. Listen your sister still with the WWE?"

"Yea she is. Why?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Revenge."

"Now your talking," Analea smirked over the phone.

"Great see you soon."

Craig smiled, he had a partner in crime and a place to crash. Perfect.

X X X X X X

Adam had been drinking and when he woke had a huge headache, what Holly had told him was in his head, he had his suspicions on who would be capable of it. He called her up. He looked a mess when she arrived.

"Holly lost the baby because of a pill or something," Adam said as she came through the door.

"Baby, it doesn't matter, not like you wanted her or the baby," Torrie Wilson smirked.

"Why did you do it?" Adam asked.

Torrie looked at him, "I…I didn't."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Adam shouted.

"I DID IT FOR US!" Torrie shouted back. "IF YOU HAD THE BABY THERE WOULD BE NO US!"

Adam looked at her, he thought she did it but know he knew. "You evil bitch, that wasn't just Holly's baby but mine as well!"

"If you want a baby we can do that, Adam I love you!" Torrie said.

"Get out!" Adam yelled at her.

"It was for us," she whispered before leaving the room.

Adam punched the wall, what should he do?

X X X X X X X X

Holly had been up for hours, she had been to the gym with Tiffany and had a shower and changed, the only thing on her mind was who killed her baby.

"So Adam doesn't know a thing?" Tiffany asked as they went to get a coffee.

"He didn't even know that the miscarriage was not natural," Holly sighed. "But I think he might be able to work out who it was, I dunno something in his eyes said that."

"Let's hope he let's us know yea," Tiffany replied.

"Yea, so how you and Daniel going?"

"I dunno how we're going."

"What you mean?"

"I mean that day we were talking about you and then the topic of kids came up and I was like one day I want kids and Danny, he didn't seem too sure."

"Did he say he didn't want kids?"

"No but he changed the subject," Tiffany sighed. "I love him."

"But right now you don't know where you're headed?" Holly finished.

"Yea, how are you and Randy doing?"

"Me and pretty boy are good, early days, Tiff I can't believe we're together. I mean there was a time when I broke down because I couldn't have him and now I have him. I just want normal."

"I'm glad you together and as for normal, well how normal will our lives ever be?"

Holly laughed. "Somewhat normal."

"Yep," Tiffany smiled.

"I think we should get back, we need to…okay we don't need to do anything…but no you need to talk to that brother of mine."

"No I can't, I have to go see…Trish."

"Trying to avoid it huh, fine go see Trish."

Holly sighed as they headed back to the hotel. She let Tiffany go to Holly's room as Randy wasn't there but Holly decided she needed to see Daniel. She knocked on the door, he let her in.

"We need to talk," Holly said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because, well where are you and Tiff headed."

"Haven't we discussed this? Aren't you happy for us?"

"I am but…"

"Did Tiff say something?" Daniel asked as he sat down.

"Well no," Holly lied. "You love her but are you really going to spend the rest of your life with her? Kids, marriage, everything, can you do it?"

Daniel said softly, "I love her, I will spend my life with her."

"What about marriage, kids?"

"We're still too young for that."

"Don't hurt her, she's my best mate," Holly begged.

"I won't." Daniel sighed. "I love her."

Holly smiled, was love enough?

She said goodbye to him, she wanted to spend the evening with Randy.

X X X X X

Tiffany was in Holly's room waiting for Holly, when there was a knock on the door she assumed it was Holly and opened the door. It was Sammie.

"Hi," Tiffany smiled.

"Hey," Sammie smiled. "Um, is Holly about?"

"No, she's out," Tiffany replied.

"Oh um ok," Sammie said.

"Come in, maybe I can help."

"Um, I don't think you could."

Tiffany stepped aside, "Come in and try me."

After a brief hesitation Sammie walked in.

"So what's up?" Tiffany asked sitting down.

Sammie sat opposite her, "Um…"

"Look I'm really sorry about Danny and me, it was wrong to go behind your back and all that but we loved each other but you and me were mates, and I am so sorry."

"It's ok," Sammie sighed. "I miss this. You, me, Holly random talking and stuff."

"So do I!" Tiffany smiled. "Friends again?"

Sammie nodded, "Well then I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"Ken, I think I'm falling for him. You don't have a prob…"

"No, no, I don't," Tiffany smiled. "I'm happy about it, so what's the problem, you like him, does he like you?"

Sammie shrugged, "I'm not even sure I like him, I'm so confused."

"Bless ya," Tiffany grinned as Holly entered the room.

"Hey, what you two up to?" Holly asked.

"Sam might like Ken," Tiffany replied.

"No, I'm not sure," Sammie pouted. "I hate men."

"I would love to continue this but I have a date with Randy, well not a date but spending some time with him, I need to dress and go meet him." Holly rushed around grabbing her black jeans and a red corset top and jacket. "You two keep talking." Holly entered the bathroom and changed.

"You should go for it, or atleast spend more time with him, or maybe we could get Vince to put you two in a storyline together or…"

"No not a storyline, I'll spend time with him."

"Good," Tiffany replied.

"So how you and Daniel?"

"You comfortable with this?"

Sammie nodded.

"We're good, we're so wrapped around Holly and everything that's going on that we haven't had a chance to just spend some time together."

Sammie smiled, "That's good. What's happening with Holly?"

Holly came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready, "You can tell Sammie, I'm gone."

"Bye," Tiffany and Sammie called.

Holly smiled as she knocked on Randy's door.

"Hey," Randy kissed her and let her in.

"Missed me?"

"Not really."

Holly hit Randy playfully.

"I missed you," Randy smiled kissing her.

"So what we doing tonight?"

"Movies," Randy replied. "In here, it's freezing outside."

"Yea it is," Holly smiled.

"Your really smiley," Randy said as they sat down and switched on the DVD.

"I'm glad I'm with you, you have no idea how long I've wanted you."

"When did you realise you wanted me?"

"A little after me and Adam got together."

"I wanted you the day we began training together, well I wanted you then but then I thought your with John so no and then there was Candice so forget all that. Then again after you and Adam hooked up and I was officially out of the picture."

Holly leaned over and kissed him, "Well we have each other now and nothing, nothing is going to break us."

"Nothing," Randy smiled as they sat back and watched the film.

X X X X X X X

Tiffany had said goodbye to Sammie and entered her own room. Daniel wasn't there. Tiffany changed into her night clothes and Daniel walked in.

"Hey," Daniel kissed her.

"Where you been?"

"Out with John."

"Cool," Tiffany kissed him.

"Listen Tiff, I just wanna say something," Daniel started as Tiffany sat up and listened. "I don't know what the future holds, right now I'm not too bothered because all I want is you. I love you Tiff."

"Danny I love you too."

"No matter what, I don't wanna loose you and I'm not going to let anything break us."

"Good because I won't let anything break us either!" Tiffany kissed him.

X X X X X X X

What they didn't know was both relationships would be put to the test. But which will survive?

**A/N: Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming:D**

**Veronica **

**xxx**


	8. Normality

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 8:**

RAW the following week……

Mickie James paced the locker room. Her sister Analea was arriving. _She only comes to see me when she's in trouble. What is it this time? Hope she's not back with that ex of hers, I don't even know what his name was, let's hope she doesn't cause trouble. What was that guy I slept with behind her back, Cameron, no Cray no, was it Craig. Well technically I didn't know they were dating. He was a jerk too; why is her taste in men so bad?_

X X X X X X

Analea was at the hotel, her and Craig decided it would be better if they stayed at the hotel across the one WWE were staying at. Craig was there.

"When are you going?" Craig asked.

"After RAW, or in the middle or whatever," Analea rolled her eyes, she didn't like Craig pushing her, she was her on woman, she enjoyed causing trouble. She smirked.

"What you wearing then?"

"Normal clothes," Analea replied. "Look I'm going to fit in first, then I'll cause mayhem. "

Craig smirked, "That's why you're my girl."

Analea smirked and turned around, "Your mine, I'm not yours."

"Ouch!" Craig grinned. He got up and kissed her lightly, "I owe you one."

"Yea you do owe me," Analea grinned, having people in her debt was one of her other favourite things.

X X X X X X

Adam knocked on Vince's office door.

"Come in," Vince called.

Adam entered.

"What do you want?"

"I know who got rid of my baby, it was Torrie," Adam didn't waste time.

X X X X X X X

"Do I get to kiss you on screen today?" Randy asked.

Holly laughed, "No. Read the script."

"When do I get to kiss you?"

"How about now?" Holly smirked, kissing him.

"I like now," Randy sat her down in her lap. "How you?"

"Fine," Holly lied.

"Truth."

"I wish someone would just confess that they gave me a pill," Holly sighed.

The door opened, Stephanie walked in, "Torrie is a fucking bitch! She gave you the pill."

"What?" Holly asked getting up.

"Yea the cow was the one, she confessed to Adam who told dad!" Stephanie replied.

"I'm gonna kill her," Holly tried running out of the room, Randy grabbed hold of her.

"Don't, she confessed when we asked her, she's fired and being charged, if she pleads guilty none of us have to even be there in the case." Stephanie smiled.

"I still wanna rip her hair out!" Holly pouted.

"Well she's going down you do know that right, after all it's a McMahon prosecution," Stephanie grinned.

"Cow, why did she do it?" Holly asked.

"Apparently she was in love with Adam, she didn't want you to have him."

"So she murdered a baby," Randy finished, "Her and Candice are the perfect friends."

"This is depressing me," Holly sighed, "I'm glad this mystery is solved thou, like finally! I can't believe she did it though!"

"She's a heartless bitch!" Stephanie. "Anyways guys get ready, you two are on in a bit. First the backstage promo and then the in ring promo."

Holly and Randy nodded. Holly was still in shock, she needed to tell Daniel and Tiffany but the promo had to start…

ON SCREEN

"Little sis," Daniel called Holly.

"Hey," Holly smiled.

"So your back then for good?" Daniel asked.

Holly nodded, "Yea I am. So your with Tiffany?"

"She isn't bad you know," Daniel said.

"I know," Holly smiled.

"I better go she has a match with Mickie James right now," Daniel smiled.

"You got a match tonight?" Holly asked.

"Yea I get to take on John Cena," Daniel said. "Straight after Tiff's match."

Holly smiled, "Well good luck."

END OF SEGMENT

Holly took a deep breath and began to talk and told Tiffany and Daniel everything. Tiffany reacted the same way as Holly, violence. Daniel was in shock, and then he wanted to use violence as well, unfortunately it was match time for the two.

Holly watched them go, Randy had to train before his match against Edge. She didn't want to go see Adam, so she entered the diva locker room. Trish was there.

"Hey," Trish smiled.

"Hiya," Holly smiled.

"I heard what Torrie did, skank," Trish said.

"Yep she is a bitch," Holly sat down, "How can someone be so cruel?"

"Beats me," Trish sighed. The two sat in silent until Trish broke the silence. "Mickie's sister is coming."

"She has a sister?"

"Yea a younger sister, Analea, about your age probably two years older, let's just say she's a wild child."

"Wow, what she like then? Party wild or…"

"Party wild, drug wild, she's done it all. Apparently she has cleaned up her act but when she gets here we'll see."

Holly nodded.

"Miss McMahon, curtains," the crew woman said.

Holly nodded, this meant Randy and Edge's match had started.

"See ya Trish," Holly waved.

"Bye," Trish smiled.

Holly waited for her final cue…

ON SCREEN…

"No disqualification and the ultimate opportunist is taking another opportunity," JR commented.

Edge had raised the chair, luckily Randy ducked and drop kicked Edge. Randy and Edge were both down.

"Both men are down!" King said.

Edge got up faster, Randy was holding the ropes which helped him to rise, his back to Edge. Edge was waiting, with the chair, he didn't see Holly come down to ring. She jumped up onto the ring. Edge turned, he raised his chair to hit her, Holly jumped down.

Edge turned around straight into an RKO!

"RKO RKO RKO!" JR said.

"Holly McMahon may have cost Edge the match again!" King added with a laugh.

Randy looked at Holly, he ushered her in. He placed a chair on Edge and pointed to the turnbuckle.

"Is Orton saying what I think he's saying?" King asked.

"Holly McMahon is on the top rope! MOONSAULT!"

Holly rolled over, holding her ribs. Randy covered…1…2…3.

Randy grinned in victory, he grabbed Holly's hand and lifted her up.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Holly smiled as he got out of the ring. She looked down at Edge and then to Randy.

END OF RAW

"I wanna speak to her," Holly said as she ran to Stephanie after RAW.

"What?" Stephanie asked me.

"I wanna talk to Torrie, I need to!" I argued.

Stephanie looked at me, as a McMahon I was stubborn. She nodded, "The police were just talking to her a while ago, there going to take her down to the station and officially charge her, I guess I could talk to them and get you a few minutes with her."

I nodded and followed her.

X X X X X

Analea walked down the corridors, her dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail, her brown eyes full of boredom. This was not fun.

"Ana!" Mickie called, she ran to her little sister and hugged her tightly, "Baby sis you're here!"

"Don't call me that," Analea put on a fake smile, sure Mickie was her sister but they were different.

"I missed you!"

"Yea me too, duh that's why I'm here," Analea laughed.

"So you going to be travelling with the WWE yea? I asked Steph she said fine," Mickie smiled.

"Yea sure, but I'm going to get my own room on me of course."

"Since when are you rich?" Mickie asked.

"Let's say I've got a good job and a great income so yea I am richer then I was," Analea smiled.

"Tell me all about it, come on," Mickie dragged her. "And tomorrow I'll introduce you to everyone."

Analea smiled, great tomorrow she finally gets to meet Holly McMahon and Tiffany Clements.

X X X X X

Holly entered the office where Torrie was sitting. The blonde diva looked at the red head coldly.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't give me attitude," Holly said, her harsh tone not hidden. "Why did you do it?"

Torrie smirked, "Bitch, you have everything you know that?"

Holly looked at her. She was not serious!

"You get everything handed to you! Even a WWE contract, I had to work for mine!"

"No you didn't, you can't wrestle, you spent a few days in the gym and because you had a pretty face and you slept around you got the contract!"

Torrie smirked, "So? That's still working hard. You get the dream job and you get Adam, no way, he was mine!"

"Adam?"

"Yea Adam, I wanted him from day one but he was never interested, I watched him get married, I watched him with Candice, and then with Lita and finally he paid me some attention. I loved him. I loved him! But you were in the picture and then you got pregnant and Adam wants to leave me! HE CHOSE YOU!"

Holly was shocked, she never knew that, she never knew that he chose her. "So you decided why not kill a baby."

"It wasn't even a real baby, it was a fetus!"

"IT WAS MY BABY YOU STONE HEARTED FUCKING BITCH!"

Torrie remained silent.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW HARD MY LIFE WAS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! THAT BABY WAS MY SECOND CHANCE AND YOU TOOK IT FROM ME! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR!"

"I was in love," Torrie said defiantly.

Holly was shocked, was Torrie this crazy? She didn't see that what she did was wrong? "I hope you rot in hell bitch."

With that Holly turned on her heel and walked out of the room, the police went back in. She was angry, she walked into Randy's locker room and hugged him tightly.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Just hold me," Holly whispered, the baby issue, it was over, Torrie would get prosecuted. It was all over. Yet Holly felt empty, Torrie was mad, she had killed a baby for love and she had learnt Adam had chosen her, but did that make a difference in her life? She loved Randy, so no problem. No more problems. _My chance at a normal life begins today. _

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all like this. It's really weird because I thought I had written the end to this chapter but it disappeared, either I'm a complete bimbo or I might have another virus! Let's hope it's the first one lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	9. Spending the day together

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 9:**

Holly looked over to her left, Randy lay beside her, his hands wrapped around her. She smiled, he was everything she had ever wanted, he was perfect for her, and they had been through so much to get to here, to be together. It hurt them both emotionally and physically when they weren't together. It sucked yet here they were, finally together. Holly smiled.

Randy opened his eyes slowly, "W…what?"

"Nothing," she replied.

He grinned, "What time?"

She had always found it cute that Randy couldn't structure sentences when he woke up, "Ten."

"We training now."

"Your half asleep how can we train?"

Randy shrugged, he kissed her lightly, "Shower."

He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Holly grinned, he was gorgeous and he was hers.

X X X X X

Tiffany woke up slowly at half ten, she turned over. She sat up. Where was Daniel?

"Danny," she called.

She got up, he wasn't in the shower. She sighed, great, wonder where he is? Her question was answered, when Daniel walked in through the door with a bunch of white roses in his hand.

"Hey, you were meant to be asleep!" Daniel smirked.

"Danny," she whispered. He handed her the bouquet, "Why flowers?"

"I love you that's why, do I need a reason?"

Tiffany kissed him passionately, "This is so sweet."

"I know, I'm a sweet guy, your lucky to have me!"

"I know I am," Tiffany hugged him. White roses had always been her favourite.

X X X X X X X

Holly was in the ring, she had trained with Randy for an hour now and she admitted she was getting better, much better. Her conversation with Torrie kept popping into her head, and no she wasn't angry with her anymore, she felt pity for her. Pity. She was in love, she had made mistakes sure and she had killed a baby but she must really have loved Adam. Speak of the devil. She looked up, he had walked in.

"Randy, I'll be a minute," Holly said, she had told Randy about the whole conversation with Torrie.

"Ok, I'll be here," Randy kissed her.

She walked up to Adam, "Hey."

"Hi," he replied sitting by the weights.

"Can we talk?" Holly asked.

"Yea," Adam said.

Holly sat opposite him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling the truth about Torrie."

"She killed my baby too," Adam sighed.

"Yea because she loved you," she said, she saw Adam's face, "No I'm not blaming you, I…Torrie told me you chose me."

Adam smiled, "Yea Holly I chose you but you never chose me."

"I…Adam you taught me to love again, I will never forget that. When you came along I was broken, I will never forget that you helped me love again."

"So I did something right."

"Adam we were perfect, until the end then everything went…"

"Pear shaped?" Adam laughed.

Holly laughed, "Pear shaped is one way of putting it."

"We can still be friends right?"

"You cheated on me, not to mention that after the break up you were drunk and you scared the shit out of me."

"Holly I am so sorry, I never meant to. Torrie was a temptation and the scaring thing, I was drunk. I was stupid. I am so sorry."

"We can try be friends, but it will take me a while to move on from the hurt you caused me," Holly confessed.

"I understand," Adam replied.

Holly smiled, "I better go."

Adam nodded.

They said good bye and Holly headed back to Randy.

"Well?" Randy asked.

"He wants to be friends again, he apologised and I told him it'll take me time to get over the hurt but it will happen," Holly said honestly.

"You don't have feelings for him still do you? If you do I un…" Randy began.

"No," Holly smiled. "I care about him, I loved him but that love stopped a while ago. The moment I realised it was you I wanted, I knew what I felt for Adam wasn't true love, you're the one I want, the one I will always want."

Randy kissed her.

"Break it up!" Mickie laughed as she came up to them.

"Sorry," Holly blushed.

"What's up Micks?" Randy grinned.

"Well I was looking for my sister actually, I thought she'd be here, she's a fitness fanatic." Mickie replied.

"Your sister?" Holly asked.

"Yea she made a spontaneous visit to come see me, and know I've lost her. We're all going clubbing tonight, you should come!" Mickie said.

"We'd love to," Randy replied.

"And Tiffany and Daniel too," Mickie added before wondering off.

"Ok!" Holly called after them.

"So there goes my plans for a quite night," Randy sighed, he walked over to his bag and pulled out a box from his bag, he handed it to Holly.

"What is this?" Holly asked.

"A gift, well sort of," Randy handed her the box.

Holly opened the box, a fake key, "Huh?"

"Well I want us to move in together, I know you and Adam were planning to, but I want us to move in together, because for me this isn't a fling, its true love."

Holly kissed him, "Sure you can move in with me in Toronto. I mean if you wanna or we can get another place or…" she was silenced by Randy's lips on hers.

"That sounds like a plan," Randy grinned.

Holly grinned. She couldn't wait for tonight to be over, she wanted time alone with Randy. She wondered what tonight would bring.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all like this chapter, the next one is better lol!**

**Sorry my updates are taking time, its coursework and project deadline dates coming up so that's why updates are taking longer:D**

**Thanks all of you who are bearing with me and who continue to review:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	10. Clubbing with Analea

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SOUL OF THE HEART! 

_**Don't necessarily need to read the first one as it's summarised in the first few paragraphs. **_

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 10:**

Holly put on the white spaghetti strapped dress. She loved this dress. She smiled as she put it on.

"You look hot!" Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Holly's waist from the back.

"I know," Holly smirked.

"Vain much?"

"Your influence."

"Well I am pretty hot," Randy grinned.

"Your alright," Holly replied.

"Babe I am hot, I know I am," Randy smiled.

"And you call me vain!" Holly laughed.

"How about we not go with Mickie and the others and stay here," Randy asked.

"You wish sweetheart," Holly laughed.

"Do we have to meet her sister, what's her name again? Anabell?"

Holly laughed, "Analea."

"Right," Randy smirked as he began to kiss Holly's neck.

"Randy stop!" Holly pushed him away.

"I can't wait for tonight to be over!" Randy said.

X X X X X X X

"Make sure you're a bitch to all of them," Craig said.

Analea rolled her eyes, "Yea I'll be a bitch and they'll all avoid me."

Craig remained silent.

"Better plan is to be there mate and then get revenge," Analea smiled. "I'm the brains of this operation babe get used to it."

Craig grinned, "Not to mention your hot."

"And that."

Analea pulled on her light green top with her black mini skirt.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Craig got up and kissed her lightly, "Hot."

"Great, listen I have to run to the ATM get cash out and then I'll go meet Micks, I doubt I'll have time to come back so see you when I get back," she kissed him before running out of the room.

Craig smiled to himself, Mickie James, he remembered her. He slept with her a few times, he remembered how when his picture was up everywhere – on WWE website on RAW – she had not told anyone she knew him. Analea had told him that. Mickie was hot. Maybe he would give her a call sometime, but for now he needed Analea on his side._ When my use for Analea is over, I'll give her sister a call. _

X X X X X X X

Tiffany and Danny waited for the others in the lobby. They were totally loved up when Mickie and Analea arrived.

"Analea this is Tiffany and Daniel, guys this is Analea," Mickie smiled, they exchanged hellos.

"Where are the others?" Mickie asked and when that was said, John arrived followed by Ken, Maria, Sammy and the whole gang and finally Randy and Holly.

"So what do you do Analea?" Holly asked as they got in the limo.

"I'm the CEO of Daisy Enterprises," Analea replied.

"Wow that's a high status job!" Holly replied, she couldn't help but notice Mickie's shocked facial expression at this.

"Yea it is but I don't have to do much so it's all good," Analea giggled.

Holly laughed with her, "Plus then."

Analea nodded, "So your Vince McMahon's niece?"

Holly nodded.

"That must be fun," Analea grinned.

"Oh yea definitely fun!" Holly smirked.

"So you two a couple then," Analea asked.

"Ana!" Mickie looked at her.

"What? I'm blunt!" Analea smiled.

"Its cool Mickie, I like bluntness, yea me and Randy are a couple," Holly smiled leaning on Randy as the limo continued to drive.

"Cute," Analea smiled. _Making me sick! _

"So are we there yet?" Tiffany asked.

"Impatient as always," Daniel smiled kissing Tiffany.

Analea looked away and began to talk to Mickie. _Great two couples. Yuk. _

They soon arrived at the club. Randy and Holly began to dance and Daniel and Tiffany headed to the bar. Sammie and Ken also danced.

Analea sat at the booth, she told the others she rather not dance right now. _Right so Holly, the abortion one is with Randy. He's hot all right but not my type, not that I'd mind waking up to him._

_Then there's the other one, Tiffany, and Daniel. He's hot there's no denying that. He has that…bad boy thing going for him. How did she get him?_

_Stop in Analea, no bitchiness – yet, be nice for now._

X X X X X X X

"What do you think of Analea?" Holly asked as she and Randy headed to the bar to meet Tiffany and Daniel.

"She's ok, very blunt," Tiffany answered.

"I think she's got a hidden side to her," Randy answered.

"What you mean?" Tiffany asked.

"He means she shows us her nice side but she has another evil, bitchy side to her we don't know about," Daniel replied.

"And you say girls are bitchy," Tiffany laughed. "I wanna dance."

Daniel smirked.

Holly and Randy stayed at the bar before returning to the dancefloor.

X X X X X X

Ken and Sammie found a booth.

"I love dancing!" Sammie smiled as she finished her drink.

"You're a great dancer," Ken smiled.

"Thanks," Sammie blushed.

Ken grinned, there was something about her that he really liked, he didn't know what it was but there was something…

"So…what do you think of Analea?" Sammie asked.

"Pretty, a bit snobbish," Ken replied.

Sammie smiled, "Agreed."

"Not as gorgeous as you," Ken said.

Sammie laughed and then so did Ken.

"Corny line right?" Ken asked.

Sammie nodded, "Heard worse but its up there in the top ten!"

Ken smiled as he leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips, "I like you."

Before Sammie could reply he was kissing her again, this time with more intensity. Sammie kissed him back with even more passion.

X X X X X X

"Sammie and Ken are making out!" Holly said as the four headed to the booth where Analea sat.

They all sat down.

"I knew they'd hook up!" Tiffany smiled.

"There so cute!" Analea smiled.

"They suit each other," Holly grinned.

Daniel and Randy rolled their eyes.

"So, how you finding your visit so far?" Tiffany asked.

"Its great, I haven't seen Micks in ages so its good to see her again!" Analea smiled.

"Cool," Holly smiled. "You into wrestling?"

"Not a lot, but I watch it sometimes," Analea smiled. "I've seen the two of you wrestle, impressive."

"Thanks," Holly and Tiffany chorused.

They spent a lot of time making small talk. It was getting late, Analea said good bye to everyone, she headed outside when Mickie followed her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were part of a huge company?" Mickie asked.

"Because, you never asked," Analea shrugged.

"So a good job, nice house, you've got a good life going."

"Only a good man missing," Analea smirked as Mickie laughed. "You better go in, I want an early night."

Mickie hugged her sister before Analea left. In the cab she was thinking of her plan. _Do I want Randy first or Daniel? _

**A/N: Hey guys! Its been a while but I've been focusing on finishing Obsession so bare with me guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	11. Analea's Plan Begins

**Complicated**

Summary: Holly McMahon must choose between Adam and Randy! She also has to deal with her past coming back to haunt her and an unexpected visitor into her life. Will she handle all the complications or will she crack and lose her true love?

Starring: Holly McMahon, Adam (Edge), Randy Orton, Daniel McMahon(OC) /Tiffany (OC) Stephanie/Hunter, Shane, Vince, Linda, Shawn Michaels/Rebecca

Undertaker/Sarah, Kane, Dave Batista, Victoria, John, Maria, Melina/Johnny Nitro, Trish/Jeff, Torrie Wilson, Ashley, Candice, Lita and others as they come along lool

**Chapter 11: **

RAW…

Analea had spent the last few days devising her plan. She went on a few shopping trip with the girls, she talked to both Randy and Daniel. Craig kept pushing her which she didn't like so she deliberately took her time.

"Tiffany your on in a bit aren't you?" Analea asked sweetly.

"Yea I am, so is Holly," Tiffany smiled.

Analea was in Tiffany's locker room which she shared with Daniel, who wasn't in the locker room yet.

"You going to be okay here?" Tiffany asked.

Analea nodded, "I'll watch your match from here!"

Tiffany hugged her and left the locker room. Analea smirked. _Now Daniel, just get here already…before the match is finished. _Analea's prayers were answered. Daniel walked into the room in his wrestling shorts, topless.

"Hey!" Analea smiled and stood up.

"Hey," Daniel said unsurely.

"Tiff's got her match now, hope you don't mind me being here," Analea smiled.

"No its fine," Daniel returned her smile.

"Your match was great," Analea walked over to him.

"You watched it?"

"Yea, you looked…great," she ran her fingers down his muscles.

"Analea," Daniel started.

Analea silenced him by pressing her lips to his. Daniel pushed her back.

"See you later baby," Analea grinned leaving. _1 down one to go. _

Daniel was stunned. _Did she just kiss me? Tiff's going to kill me. _

Randy walked into the locker room.

"Hey mate," Randy smiled.

"Analea kissed me, Tiff's going to murder me!" Daniel sighed.

"What!" Randy asked confused.

Daniel explained what happened.

"Wow!" Randy sighed.

"Do I have to tell Tiff?"

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No."

"Then No."

"If I was the old me I would have kissed her back and had her on the floor," Daniel sighed.

"You really love Tiff don't you?"

"More then anything, what if Analea continues to be pushy?"

"Then you push her away and tell Tiff," Randy shrugged. "Before I forget Vince wants to see you in the office."

Daniel nodded, him and Randy said goodbye before Randy headed to his locker room. To his surprise Analea was waiting there.

"Analea!" Randy said in shock.

"Hey," Analea smiled. _I'll go for it with Daniel and with Randy, I'll play it more cool._

"What you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see Holly."

"She has a match."

"Oh," Analea giggled. "Guess its just you and me."

"No its just you," Randy sighed. "I have to see Vince."

With that Randy left leaving Analea confused. _I can't believe he ran out on me, great he's going to be the harder nut to crack. Great! _

X X X X X X

Tiffany and Holly ran backstage after winning another match. They hugged each other and laughed.

"That was so much fun!" Tiffany laughed as they had beaten up Candice and Ashley.

"I hate those two bitches!" Holly grinned. "DANIEL!"

Daniel turned around and walked over to the girls, "Great match."

"I know, we were brilliant!" Tiffany laughed.

"We always are!" Holly grinned. "Anyways guys, I'm off to see Randy. See you!"

Daniel kissed Tiffany hungrily.

"You ok?" Tiffany asked.

"Yea I just love you and wanted to kiss you," Daniel smiled.

Tiffany hugged him, "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"Me either," Daniel hugged her tighter. _Why do I feel guilty, I didn't do anything! _

X X X X X X

Holly entered her locker room and was surprised Randy wasn't there. She showered and changed. Then Randy finally returned.

"Where you been?" Holly asked.

"Some girls got in backstage, been avoiding them," Randy lied.

Holly laughed, "Aww girls can't keep their hands off the legend killer!"

Randy smirked.

"They all better know, you're all mine!" Holly kissed him.

Randy kissed her back. _Why did I lie?_

X X X X X X X

Analea headed to Craig's hotel room, he was waiting for her.

"Well?" Craig asked.

"Well Daniel looks like the easier guy, Randy will be the one who's going to be harder," Analea replied lying down on the bed,

"Don't be so sure, Daniel can flip any second, he's the one you gotta be careful with!" Craig warned

"I can handle it!"

"I don't think you can, your thinking Daniel is easier, he's a loose cannon! He's on one minute off you the next! Just Ana be careful yea, because otherwise the whole plan will go flop!"

Analea shrugged, "What ever."

**A/N: hey guys, I'm having a bit of a writers block with this fic, that's why updates are taking its time! Sorry about that.**

**I'm persistent though, so I will update atleast once a fic!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


End file.
